A Nazi Affair
by BlackDiceGambit
Summary: Eric finally pushes Kyle too far. Angry to the point of No Return, Kyle goes to Cartman's house to settle an old score and show Eric who's boss. Eric turns the tables on Kyle, not ready to end everything, just start a new...chapter.


"I hate you, Jew."

"Screw you, asshole."

Eric smirked in satisfaction as he could see he was pushing all of Kyle's buttons. Eric easily shoved the shorter male into a brick wall, making sure that his smaller body bounced a little. "You fucking dirty Jew. It's all your fault."

"Fucking asshole, Cartman! What's all my fault?" Kyle growled taking off his glasses and glaring daggers right through Cartman's fat head.

"Everything. I said 'all' didn't I, Jewboy? iAll/i means everything. Like 9-11, the government being in shitty condition, and how all you fucking Jews cry about the holocaust. You deserve it, Jewboy. You and all the Jews. I should take you home and put you in my oven."

Kyle had had more then enough and snapped. "Fuck you, fatass." Kyle growled and punched Eric in the face.

"AH! Fucking Kyke! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Eric shouted his voice shifting into a deep throated growl. In the past few years since fourth grade, Eric had not only grown horizontally, he grew vertically too. Eric was generally one of those really thick people, where under all their fat is serious muscle. Eric's arm was just as thick as Kyle's waist. So to punch the little Jew as he angrily planned, would cause some serious problems for the red head. Eric roughly pinned him between the wall, and swiftly punched him in the stomach. "Fucking fuck, Kyle. Fuck you and fuck your Jew Mom and your Jew Dad and your little flappy-head fucking French Canadian Jew brother, you dirty piece of 'Chosen' shit."

Kyle gasped for air dropping his glasses and books. "Damn it Kyle..." Eric sighed and dropped down beside Kyle. He knew he may have hit him a little too hard, especially since he just wanted to push his buttons, he hadn't intended to beat him up. Kyle may be of that particular nature he so despised, but he was still...a...well yeah Eric considered him a friend...sometimes.

Kyle had had his wind knocked out of him and was having some trouble breathing. He curled up into a ball holding his stomach. "Ah Shit...C'mon Kyle..." He said grabbing both Kyle and his books, he carried them to his silver Acura, such a Jew car. Eric held Kyle up, laying him against his chest and keeping a sturdy grip, not wanting to drop him on the cement seeing as how Kyle seemed to still have trouble breathing and considering how hard Eric had hit him well he probably wanted to throw up too. Come to think, he probably should be prepared to get vomited on.

Eric set Kyle's books on the hood of his car and stood, leaning against the vehicle, waiting for Kyle to catch his breath. He took about fifteen more minutes before he felt fine enough to start swearing at Eric. Tempted to deck Cartman in the face again, he decided against it, there was a good chance of Eric punching him back if he tried it. So instead, Kyle slapped Eric.

"Fat fuck." Kyle muttered as he slid away from his warm body and walked past a stunned Eric who wasn't expecting to get bitch-slapped.

Kyle numbly shoved his glasses on hastily grabbing his books off the hood of his car and shoving them inside. "Such a fat fuck piece of shit. I hate you Cartman. You're such a fucking dick. Why the fuck do we bother? No fucking idea." Kyle muttered angrily getting into his car.

Eric slowly smiled in sick pleasure as Kyle continued to get annoyed with him. Pissing off his little Jew was one of Eric's favorite games. Provoking him to violence was even more enjoyable. Eric stopped leaning against Kyle's car as Kyle sped off, probably to Stan's house to go be a fag.

Eric heartily laughed, walking to his truck and lighting up a cigarette. Kyle was such a fucking bitch. It was terrible fun messing with him. He'd have to go 'apologize' later.

"I hate him, Stan. He's such a fucking asshole! Why do we put up with him?"

"...I dunno, he's Cartman...we just do." Stan said with a shrug as he took another drag from his cigarette. Kyle grabbed Stan's smoke and took a few fast hard drags himself. He wasn't even fazed, merely blew it up into the air with deep sigh, tilting his head back.

"Fuck him. He's such a fuck..."

"Yeah I know." Stan said taking out another cigarette seeing as how Kyle would probably finish that one off, but he didn't mind Kyle bumming cigarettes off of him. "Mh, don't let him get to you. Keep reacting like that and he'll never stop."

Kyle nodded and sat next to Stan on the stoop. "Mh...yeah."

There was a long silence as they finished their cigarettes and the street lamps came on. Kyle seemed to be far off and thinking of nothing in particular.

"You know what?!" Kyle exclaimed out of no where, startling Stan. "I'm not going to be friends with that stupid fuck. Fuck him and fuck his fat ass. Cartman is a jerk and I'm going to fucking tell him so." Kyle growled with conviction as he jumped to his feet.

Stan calmly watched him. "Dude, calm down. You don't need to go start fights."

"I'm not starting anything Stan. I'm ending this shit. There is no reason we should be friends with him. He's such a dick."

Stan sighed and shook his head. "...Alright Kyle, but if you--"

Kyle however didn't stick around to hear whatever Stan had to say. He was going to do something about Cartman once and for all.

Eric sighed as he got home and dropped his backpack by the door. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his coat .As he walked into the living room he left a trail of clothes. His Mom would pick them up later. "Fuck…it's warm." He heavily breathed and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt, revealing a fair portion of his soft chest. He pulled his hat off, throwing it with the rest of his garments on the floor and headed into the kitchen for a snack. He went straight for the freezer, grabbing a carton of his favorite ice cream flavor. He pulled open a drawer grabbing a large tablespoon and carried the carton into the living room. Ready to relax, he plopped down onto the couch with a grunt and fell back into the cushions picking up the remote. He wasted no time and started channel surfing as he started to easily devour the whole carton.

Kyle slammed on the breaks of his Acura, his car skidding to a stop in front of Cartman's house. He furiously fumbled with his seat belt, before succeeding in getting out of his vehicle.

He stormed all the way up to the front door pounding out some of his rage.

Eric looked over at the door and frowned. "Moooom! Get the door!" Eric yelled loudly from the couch. "Mom, I said, get the door!" He frowned as there was no reply, "What the fuck?! Fine! I'll just do everything myself." He scowled, getting up with a breathy huff and trudged towards the door. Eric was surprised to see a very pissed off looking Jew on his doorstep.

"Kyyyyle! You should have called. I would have preheated the oven before you got here." Eric said smiling.

"Listen fucker. I hate you. Fuck you, Fuck yourself, and I don't want to be friends with you." Kyle gritted his teeth, glaring up at Cartman who frowned the more he listened to Kyle's complaints.

Eric growled a little bit and ran a thick hand through his brown hair. "God damn Jew." Eric said grabbing Kyle's orange coat. "Fucking Ginger-Jew piece of shit. I'm sick of your bitching, you sound like your fucking Jew whore mother."

"Cartman shut your goddamn mouth!" Kyle shouted just before Eric threw Kyle onto the living room floor. "Nnh, f-fuck." He hissed glaring up at the larger male who stood looming over him.

"Gee Kyle, you keep saying fuck a lot." He paused, his demented side flaring to life. "Really, you're making me think that I should fucking punish you like the dirty Jew you are."

Kyle's green eyes widened slowly his glasses already gone, laying across the room somewhere.

Eric further advanced on Kyle, who started scrambled to get away. Eric grabbed the back of Kyle's hood and slammed him face first into the wall. "I hope your fucking Jew nose didn't do anything to my fucking wall, Kyle." Eric growled in his ear. His whole body firmly pinning him there. He smirked taking a deep breath "Because then you'd be in big trouble."

Eric was thoroughly angry, generally because no fucking Jew, especially Kyle, would be allowed to fucking talk to him like that. It just wasn't right. Eric had his hand tightly wrapped around the back of Kyle's neck as he reached under his own waist and unhooked his belt. Eric's pants sagged a bit as he wrapped the belt around Kyle's neck like a sick leash and held him still. "You'll fucking learn Kyle, that I'm not going to put up with your bullshit." Eric took a moment to push Kyle's pants and boxers off his hips, letting them slide down to his ankles.

"I hate you."

"Yeah? You might even more when this is all done, fag."

"Fuck you, Cartman."

"No. Fuck iyou/i Kyle. Fuck you." Eric said with a smirk as he tugged Kyle's pants down.

Eric didn't even hesitate. Taking two thick fingers, he slid them into his own mouth getting them nice and wet. Lube was the very least he was going to do for Kyle, even being a Jew as he was, he probably didn't deserved it. Eric took his hand and rubbed his wet fingers over Kyle's ass.

Kyle was angry, but he couldn't move. Eric had him all tied up. That bastard.

The larger boy smirked as he moved his hand and moved it against Kyle's hip to steady him. He rubbed his cock against his ass, his thick head probing him slightly.

"Oh fuck yeah...you love this don't you, Kyle?"

Kyle closed his eyes, taking short deep breaths. "You're not seriously...this is not happening."

Eric ignored his complaint, his hard cock slipping into Kyle tight flesh. The red head cried out in pain as Cartman thrust into him. Cartman's stomach rubbing against Kyle's back as he kept him quite still.

Kyle was thoroughly disgusted, and took every opportunity to vocalize his displeasure with soft hisses and gagging sounds.

Eric hit him. He hit him each time he made a noise of disgust. "In fact Kyle...you'll learn to like this. You deserve to be a worthless pet. My pet." Cartman grunted as he pushed harder into Kyle's tight little ass.

Kyle bit his lip trying to stifle his cries and the nausea that was plaguing him. Eric's hand ran up and down Kyle's small frame, sliding under his shirt and down and over his spread thighs.

Eric groaned and with both hands clamped on his hips held Kyle tight against his groin as he cam inside him. His hot seed pouring into his lithe body. Eric pumped into Kyle once or twice more before he slowly pulled out. The larger male's cum dripping down his inner thighs as he pulled his slick shaft from his abused ass.

He was breathing heavily, as he stroked Kyle's tear stained cheek.

"I hate you Cartman." Kyle whispered.

"I hate you too, Kyle." Eric said with a smirk of satisfaction on his thick lips.


End file.
